Generative methods for manufacturing 3D structures, particularly those made of plastic, have been known for some time. These methods include, for example, methods such as stereolithography, by which a liquid medium containing monomers is bonded using a high energy beam. Furthermore, selective laser sintering (SLS) is known, by which the particle material is melted with a high energy beam. In addition, the 3D printing process is known from the prior art and is also designated as rapid prototyping
All these known methods permit a comparatively economical manufacture of moulds for prototype construction.
If a 3D printing process uses printing devices with multiple controllable jets, this method is superior to all others since much higher build speeds can be achieved. With such a process, the application is not only limited to the prototype area, rather even mass-produced components can be created economically.
Furthermore, still other methods are known from the prior art. For example, there are systems that operate completely upon a liquid medium basis, and systems that use powder mate which are selectively bonded by rrieans of input of liquid media.
Liquid-based systems of the prior art are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,962 by the Objet Geometries Ltd. company. This method is based therein that upon bonding two various materials are generated. After the printing process, the models created by applied layers can then be released from any backing material by means of a dissolution method, for example a water bath.
The bonding of the printing materials, which are initially liquid, can be performed by ultra-violet radiation, for example. In addition, twin or multi-component systems can be used by which these are applied together to the building platform and bonded. Since the complete building volume must be created using an ink-jet printer, this method is comparatively slow and therefore only suitable for smaller components.